Queen Lucy's Hidden Power
by Night-Shadow Child
Summary: Everything was going well for Lucy until she gets kicked off Team Natsu but little did she know that getting kicked off her team would rejoin her with her family. Read as Lucy goes through the effects of gaining new powers and the truth behind why her mother died while also falling for a dragon-slayer nobody predicted. Poll now open choose which Dragon-Slayer she ends up with.
1. The Reason Behind

**Hey minna here comes another story I know I shouldn't but I couldn't resist the thought popped in my head and I couldn't resist thank-you for your support. I can't wait for you too see a version of a Lucy gets kicked off Team Natsu without anyone being the bad guy because in life usually there is a reason for everything well here you are enjoy and don't forget to favorite and Review (I don't own Fairy-tail) Melodynii says goodbye :)**

**__****Normal POV**

**Today was like a normal day Natsu went to the guild and he was waiting for Lucy while the others were setting up for some party when all of the sudden Master called him.**

**"****Natsu get up here now!"**

**Natsu walked upstairs and Master shoved him in his office **

**"****What's up old man?"**

**"****Natsu how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Never mind not important do you promise to be on your best behavior?"**

**"****Why would I need to be on my "Best Behavior"?"**

**"****You have two choices you can stay here and watch my granddaughter and her twin brother be appointed as the new dragon king and queen or you can go on a mission. Give me your answer now!"**

**"****Two questions first. One you have more grandchildren besides Laxus?! and Two why do I have to be on my "Best Behavior" if its just your grandchildren it shouldn't be a big deal right?"**

**"****Natsu first of all yes I have three grandchildren Laxus and his two cousins and you have to be on your best behavior because two of my grandchildren may be accustomed to it my third isn't how ever this isn't why the guild would have to be on their best behavior the only reason why you have to be is because the 10 wizard saints and the Vizards will be here and I highly doubt they will put up with your antics" **

**"****Ok well I don't know can Luce and I just take a mission with happy?"**

**"****No, Lucy can't go with you it would just be you and Happy and also you have to kick Lucy off Team Natsu. Ok?"**

**"****What?! I can't do that to Lucy"**

**"****Natsu this isn't up for argument after you leave this room you will not be able to speak a word of this and you will have to go and tell Erza and Grey you have to kick Lucy off the team!"**

**"****Ok but I still don't understand why can you at least tell me that?"**

**"****Natsu I will tell you but after you can't open your mouth about it and if you do then your memory will be erased of anything I say after that you had to kick Lucy out understand?"**

**"****Yes I agree now can you tell me whats going on?"**

**"****As you wish but you can't interrupt me. Understood?"**

**I just sat there in his office and nodded my head but somehow I knew what he was going to say would probably scar me for life because of his seriousness**

**"****Ok first off you know tomorrow is Lucy's birthday and that is why the coronation ceremony is tomorrow Lucy's mother was Isaac's sister meaning that she is my granddaughter. Layla was the previous queen until she was murdered by her husband causing all the dragons to exit this realm until the new queen is appointed which will occur as soon as the one she cares the most for will betray her and that's where you come in. Natsu the only way for Lucy to come into her destiny you have to break her outer façade. I know you don't want to do this but it is for the best."**

**"****How is it for the best Master I know she can't become Queen without it but I love her if I betray her I will break myself!"**

**"****I know. Trust me I don't want you to break your heart but there is no choice if you don't do it today then you will be arrested by the council for high treason"**

**"****I just have to kick her off I don't have to stop being with her do I?"**

**"****No Natsu as long as you kick her off you will be able to earn her trust back but listen when I say if she tells you to leave you have to or you will loose all of your magic."**

**"****Understood I'll go tell Erza and Grey we have to kick Lucy off the team" Natsu said as he got up and left.**

******Erza's POV**

**I watched as Natsu walked out of Master's office and look directly at Grey and I with a emotionless glare that honestly kinda scared me but I would never admit it. Since it looked like he needed to discuss an important matter I motioned Grey and Natsu over and then I felt an uncomfortable silence so I decided to ask **

**"****Hey Natsu why do you look so serious"**

**Natsu broke out of his daydream and replied "Oh right. Umm as much as I hate to say this we have to kick Luce out of the team."**

**I was about to say something when Grey opened his mouth "Why would we do that? I thought that everything was going ok with the team you can't just up and decide to kick her out! I thought we were a team"**

**"****Shut it Grey can't you see how painful it was for him to say the first time he loves her and that wasn't easy for him. Natsu can you at least give me a valid reason why?"**

**"****Natsu sighed and said "I can't say much but I know if we don't then I will get executed by the Magic Council on a charge of high treason"**

**"****This sounds really serious how did you get caught up in it? " I said with worry evident in my voice**

**"****My hands are tied here I can't tell you without loosing all my memories of Lucy and the reason why we have to kick her off."**

**"****I understand when are we gonna tell her?"**

**"****Now" he responded as Lucy came through the door **

**"****Ok we will follow your lead right Grey?"**

**"****Yeah sure whatever you say."**

**"****Oh before we go over to her I got this warning so it's only fair I give it to you if we get told anything by her we should listen because she has the ability to take our magic away completely."**

**For the first time in my life I was speechless completely speechless I didn't trust my voice so I looked at Grey and he seemed to ask the question I wanted to.**


	2. Transformation

******Hey minna another chapter update for you I really enjoy writing this story and I am working on a few others so please if you like this story jump over to my others and give them a peek I will be deleting one of them soon because I lost the inspiration so please read the few I have up they will all be in the process of getting updated except my story called The Day My Life Changed Forever due to lack of an oc at the moment but will be updated by midnight on the 15th but I am loosing the reason to write anymore but I am very enthusiastic about this one so I will update as long as I can keep a positive vibe coming well that's all I wanted to say before I uploaded the chapter Melodynii says goodbye:)**

******Lucy's POV**

**I walked into the guild and walked to the counter I had a bad feeling as soon as I opened the door I didn't know how to explain in until I saw Grey, Erza, and Natsu talking. I would usually be happy that Grey and Natsu were getting along but it came off as a serious conversation because of the aura that surrounded them but I decided to just brush it off and talk to Mira.**

**"****Good Morning Mira"**

**"****Morning Lucy Would you like anything?"**

**"****Just my usual thank you."**

**"****Ok I'll be back in a second."**

**"****Ok. I think I'm gonna go see the others they seem to have a very serious aura today"**

**"****You noticed that too? I don't know what happened they were all cheerful this morning until Master had a private conversation with Natsu then he came out and your team started to talk about something and Natsu's seriousness spread to Grey and Erza. Huh? I wonder what just happened it looks like whatever Natsu said made Erza freeze."**

**"****I wonder what they are talking about."**

**"****Well it looks like you're about to figure out they're coming this way. I'll be right back tell me what happens ok?"**

**"****Yeah see you in a minute Mira."**

**Natsu started to come near me and honestly I'm scared what they have to tell me because it will either concur my bad feeling or it will make me incredibly happy but judging by Erza's face it's not good.**

**"****Hey Luce can we talk?"**

**"****Yeah what's up Natsu."**

**"****Umm… Can we not talk about it….You know… here?"**

**"****If you wait a minute I pay Mirajane my drink then we can talk about it at my apartment ok?"**

**"****Oh don't worry about paying for it Lucy it's on the house since tomorrow is your birthday." Mira said sneaking up on me.**

**"****Thanks Mira I'll tell you what happens later. Tell Laxus I'll be late for lunch."**

**"****Ok. I'll make sure he gets the message about your date."**

**"****Mira I'm not going on a date with him I think that would be considered insist."**

**"****Not unless you're blood related."**

**"****We are though. I gotta go now."**

**"****Ok Bye Lucy"**

**__****At Lucy's Apartment**

**"****Hey so what did you guy's wanna talk about?"**

**"****Umm about that yeah Lucy it's all decided you're kicked off the team."**

**"****What!? Did I do something wrong? Can you give me a reason?"**

**"****The reason you are getting kicked out is because you are weak and selfish and don't deserve to be in the team everyone has earned our place in the team except you."**

**With those few words my heart broke Natsu the one I cared for most called me weak now I really wish I followed my gut and stayed in bed today.**

**__****Grey's POV**

**Although I just heard it with my own ears I still can't believe that Natsu called Lucy weak couldn't he have come up with a better reason to kick her off the team than that maybe give her a reason like Lisanna wanted to join so we decided that she had to leave because they don't get along or something like that. After Natsu said that she fell to her knees and then Natsu turned around and started running **

**"****Guys It's time to leave if we don't we will get blown up along with the house."**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**"****G-G-Grey do you feel this pressure?"**

**"****Yeah where do you think its coming from?"**

**"****I-I-I-I t-t-think that i-it's c-coming from Lucy."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We stood there for a few seconds before the silence was broken by the pressure returning to Lucy but she didn't look the same no she looked like a princess if I didn't know that it was impossible I would swear she had fairy wings. After she was set on the floor by the light she was enveloped in she ran to me and Erza were struggling to breath.**

**"****Oh My God I'm so sorry you guys I didn't mean for you to experience that. I have to get you guys to the infirmary."**

**After the woman I could only assume to be Lucy stood up Erza and I were encased in a bubble with the woman as she transported us to the guild. **

**Sorry for the short chapter and not telling you the question Grey asked it will be important later in the story so it will be revealed I cant write the question and tell to what Natsu responded until it becomes relevant. Thank you for voting so far Rouge is winning come on where are my other fans of Nalu and Gajey/GaLu well that's it for now bye:)**


	3. Laxus and Gajeel

Hey minna its me with a new chapter sorry I haven't updated lately my computer crashed (again)... Its unfortunate but my updates will become more irregular than they are now I would really like to fluctuate them but its hard to balance my life right now (especially without a computer) So I apologize for that but without a'du here's the next chapter Melodynii says enjoy:)

Mira's POV It was pretty normal after Team Natsu left. honestly I am really worried about them today I think they are gonna do something that everyone will regret. I was cleaning a mug when Laxus walked up to the bar and sat down.  
"Hey Laxas can I get you anything?" (Mira)  
"No I'm waiting for someone" (Laxus)  
"Oh if you're waiting for Lucy she told me to tell you she'd be late" (Mira)  
"Thanks Mira" (Laxus)  
"What is this date you two have planned today?" (Mira)  
"What? We don't have a date today!" (Laxus)  
"Lucy said you guys were going out to lunch today" (Mira)  
"Yah Lucy, Sting, and I have a business lunch with the 10 wizard saints and the Vizards today." (Laxus)  
"Oh….Well that isn't fun. Why do you have a meeting is it about how destructive Fairy Tail is or something like that?" (Mira)  
" everyone will find out tomorrow I don't see why I can't tell you but you can't tell anyone or talk about it until tomorrow." (Laxus)  
"I can keep a secret!" (Mira)  
"Lucy is my cousin and she has a twin brother that is in a different guild" (Laxus)  
"Oh that's exciting! Now I understand why Lucy said it would be incest if you two went on a date." (Mira)  
"She said that?... Never mind you don't have to answer that . ." (Laxus)  
"Ok I understand that it isn't a date now but why are you guys going to a meeting with such important people?" (Mira)  
"We have a meeting today because tomorrow there's gonna be a party here to celebrate the awakening of the Queen of all." (Laxus)  
"Oh now I understand why this party is so fancy it's because a lot of important people will be here!" (Mira)  
"Yeah and..-"Laxus got interrupted as a bubble with three forms slowly started to appear in the room then randomly popped Gajeel's POV As the bubble popped in the middle of the room it revealed Lucy in a form only I and Laxus had seen before and she shouted "Gajeel! Laxus! Bring Erza and Grey up to the infirmary they were there when I awakened!" (Lucy)  
"Yes your majesty" I said and bowed "Congrats little sis your power has returned"Laxus said in a snide tone "Yeah yeah yeah just shut up and help me Laxus and Gajeel no need to be formal!" (Lucy)  
Laxus and I started to chuckle as we walked over to Lucy to get the stupid people that stayed while she was being awakened.  
*At the Infirmary*  
"Thanks guys you really helped. But we have to go Laxus." (Lucy)  
"I know were gonna get ripped a new one by gramps hey can we use your bubble thing to get to the restaurant faster?" (Laxus)  
"How about you just transport us there with your lightning?" (Lucy)  
"But you'll get electrocuted"(Laxus)  
"No I won't my powers are back remember bimbo!"(Lucy)  
"No! you will not start calling me that nickname again!"(Laxus)  
"Whatever lets go!"(Lucy)  
"Bye Gajeel" (Laxus and Lucy in unison)

Hey minna it's me again I just hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you thought I love to get reviews and so please send one my way so I know you liked it and if you feel like you have any ideas to incorporate into the story feel free to tell me please! Also I would like to announce that Rouge won the poll I have been thinking of ways to get them together and I thought of a perfect scenario but you'll just have to wait till i put the next two chapters up to find out what it is.;) till next time Melodynii says Goodbye:) 


End file.
